Gigabyte GA-8IDMNF/Specifications
|Motherboard}} /Specifications|Specifications}} }} Form Factor * µATX 22.9 x 19.2 cm Form Factor CPU Support : List of Supported Processors * Socket MPGA 478B * Supports Intel P4 FC-PGA2 (0.18 Micron, 256K cache, 400 MHz FSB), 1.4 to 2.4 GHz * Supports Intel P4 FC-PGA2 (0.13 Micron, 512K cache, 400 MHz FSB), 1.8 to 2.4 GHz * Supports Intel Celeron P4 FC-PGA2 (0.18 Micron, 128K cache 400 MHz FSB) 1.9 GHz * 100 MHz (x4 = 400 MHz) data bus support (Quad-Bumped technology) System Memory * Supports 2 memory slots * Serial Presence Detect (SPD) support * Supports a maximum memory size of 1 GB (using 2x512 MB memory modules) * Support only 3.3V DIMM DRAM configurations * ECC DIMM support * 133 MHz SDRAM interface * STR power management support via self refresh mode using CKE Core Logic (Chipset) :The Intel 845 chipset consists of the Intel« Memory Controller Hub (MCH) and the Intel« I/O Controller Hub 2 (ICH2). * Intel« Memory Controller Hub (MCH) ** Processor Host/Bus support (400 MHz data transfer rate) ** Supports SDR-SDRAM at 133 MHz operation (PC133) ** AGTL+ host bus with integrated termination supporting 32-bit host operation ** 1.5 V AGP interface with 4x SBA/data transfer and 2x/4x fast write capability ** 8-bit, 66 MHz 4x hub interface to ICH2 *Intel« I/O Controller Hub 2 (ICH2) ** PCI rev 2.2 specification support *** Supports PCI bus at 33 MHz *** 2 PCI + 1 CNR *** 133 MB/s maximum throughput ** Integrated IDE controller supporting PIO Mode 4 transfers at up to 14 MB/s, Ultra ATA/33 mode transfers at up to 33 MB/s, and Ultra ATA/66 mode transfers up to 66 MB/s and Ultra ATA/100 mode transfers at up to 100 MB/s ** Two USB controllers, supporting wake-up from sleeping states S1-S4, and legacy mouse/keyboard software. Note: There is support for 4 USB ports on the motherboard, all of which are active at the same time (so no need for a USB selection jumper). Two of the USB ports are on the back panel, and the onboard JUSB2 header can be connected to two USB ports. ** AC'97 link for audio and telephony codecs (AC'97 2.1 interface) ** SMBus interface I/O controller : Winbond W83627HF-AW I/O controller with the following features: * PS/2 keyboard and mouse controller * Floppy disk controller supporting one FDD with 360 K, 720 K, 1.2 M and 1.44 MB * 2 serial ports, both 16C550 Fast UART compatible * 1 Parallel port supporting SPP (Standard Parallel Port), EPP (Enhanced Parallel Port), and ECP (Extended Capabilities Port) modes * 1 MIDI/game port * Hardware monitoring * Fan speed monitoring * Built-in case open detection circuit * Watchdog comparison of all monitored values Audio Chipset : Integrated on the SigmaTel Technologies STAC9756T - audio codec * DirectSound AC'97 2.1 audio * Inputs and outputs: Stereo inputs for line-in, CD audio, mono inputs for microphone and TAD, MPU-401 (UART mode) interface for wavetable synthesisers and MIDI devices; integrated game port. * Mixer features: Mixer with stereo for line, CD audio, auxiliary, music synthesiser, digital audio (wave files), and mono for microphone and speakerphone * Features: 3D stereo enhancement for simulated surround, power management support * SPDIF output for PCM & AC3 sound formats BIOS Specifications * Plug and Play * Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) 1.0 * Advanced Power Management (APM) 1.2 * Y2K * PC 2001 * S3 mode * Desktop Management Interface (DMI) * 2 Mbits flash device * Language supported: English * POST Compliance External Link : Source: Packard Bell > Cosmos (GA8IDMNF) Rev 1.0 µATX motherboard Category:Specifications